


Dear Liar - 番外篇 - 生日快樂

by mooncat666



Series: DBH-Earth-52 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, RK900 GavinReed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: Dear Liar-番外篇應該會發生在之後的故事RK900/Gavin-前後有意義仿生人二次革命後，RK900決定進入底特律警局終於開始的搭擋故事
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DBH-Earth-52 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125291
Kudos: 3





	Dear Liar - 番外篇 - 生日快樂

生日快樂。  
一句隨口就可以跟一般人說的話，面對仿生人，蓋文卻怎麼也說不出口。  
或許是因為仿生人慶祝生日這件事本身就過於荒謬，仿生人要怎麼定義『生日』這件事，大概就可以被各種流派吵過一輪。  
雖然蓋文對仿生人從來沒有切實的好感，也從來沒有想要去了解仿生人相關的情事，卻還是由各種偏旁的資訊聽出了一些端倪來。  
與其慶祝『生日』，異常……不，『覺醒』的仿生人慶祝的大多是『新生日』，所謂的『新生日』，指的是仿生人打破紅牆，真正覺醒的那一天，因為只有像康納那樣的特殊機型，才會知道自己出廠的確切日期，而且對一般的仿生人來說，『新生日』有意義多了。  
然而蓋文對於自己的搭檔，從來沒有詢問過他生日或者是新生日的任何事情，直到8月漢克卻煞有其事地為他那仿生搭檔辦了小型生日會，蓋文突然為了這件事煩躁起來。  
從那天開始，RK900身旁突然有人開始好奇，有意無意，甚至刻意詢問他的『生日』到底在何時。  
他沒有問過，也不想問，但就算他抱持著這樣的心態，他還是知道了答案。  
「警探，你還好嗎？」  
蓋文依著聲音撇過頭去，忍不住嫌棄地擰起眉。「什麼意思？」  
「你的臉色看起來不太好。」RK900遞上熱騰的咖啡，特有的香味讓蓋文稍醒了腦，從層疊的思緒中抽回現實。  
「還行吧？」蓋文下意識地往自己口袋摸出煙包，意識到自己還在警局內，才又默默地收了回去。  
對於蓋文的否認，RK900只用笑容回應，就算人類破綻百出的謊言，他也沒打算不死咬不放。「警探的值勤時間已經過了，還是你先回家休息？」  
蓋文盯著RK900一會之後，不發一語地站起身，拉起原本披在椅背上的外套走了出去。  
系統隨即偵測到蓋文的壓力提升，原本想讓蓋文獨處的RK900放棄原本的想法，跟上他的腳步。  
他還沒有走遠，刁著還沒點著的菸抬頭看著近幾天難得的好天氣，在11月的寒冷中間，夾雜著溫暖的太陽，是多麼難得的一件事。  
RK900並沒有隱瞞自己又跟上的步伐，讓蓋文能很清楚的知道自己跟在後頭。  
「跟來幹什麼？你不是還要值班嗎？」  
「我的時間會配合警探改動。」RK900走上前，把蓋文的外套拉實些。「就算今天天氣不錯，溫度對人類來說還是偏涼的。」  
「今天……」  
「嗯？」  
「不用管我吧？想去哪就去就好了。」蓋文把本來想說的話吞回，他不懂RK900為什麼要跟上來？前句話不是還叫他自己回家嗎？「又不是小孩，我自己可以回去。」  
「嗯，我陪你。」  
「陪我？」RK900的回答在蓋文意料之外，他明明很清楚今天的日子。「我不需要你陪。」  
「那就當成我需要。」RK900沒有要離開的意思，伸手取下蓋文一直咬在口裡的菸。  
蓋文沒再多說什麼，擺手示意隨便，他很清楚跟RK900多爭論也是白搭，仿生人的運算總能弄出另一套說詞來塘塞。  
「到家了，可以了吧？」蓋文手壓在門把上，對於RK900臉上仍是淺薄的笑容感到不滿。「你到底在在意什麼，我現在只想好好睡覺。」  
「是嗎？」關上門的同時，原本都還離些距離的RK900，直接摟住蓋文的腰。「我可以讓你睡得更好點。  
「不需要……」蓋文雖然口裡拒絕，手卻沒有推開，接近RK900呼出氣體的耳朵，泛起熱度的淺紅。  
「最近的日子讓你很煩嗎？」RK900從蓋文的腰間探入，撫摸他精練出的肌肉線條。「你需要一點發洩。」  
「哼……我沒有煩，你在期待什麼？」蓋文感覺到RK900的唇在自己頸部游移，落下若有似無的吻。  
「也許是個驚喜？」RK900已經解開蓋文褲子前方的扣子，往下隔著薄薄的棉布，感受他被束縛的慾望。「也許在我的意料之外？」  
蓋文哼了聲，回身用唇堵掉那張過於嘮話的嘴，把他拉得更靠近，胸口直接貼上，用還未高漲的慾望根源磨蹭著RK900。  
簡直是玩火。  
蓋文的腦子很清楚知道這樣會帶來什麼結果，但身體似乎總是比思緒快上那麼一點點，在結束幾乎要令他窒息的吻的同時，兩人的衣物早已褪去了大半。  
RK900托起還在喘息的人類，讓蓋文坐在餐桌上，視線落在他紅起的胸頸，軟布類的T恤藏不了因生理興奮而挺立的乳頭，RK900湊上去啃咬，讓蓋文除了喘息之外，還發出微弱的嗚咽聲。  
「唔…啊…」  
蓋文抓著RK900的臂膀，任由RK900在他的身上肆意妄為，RK900在蓋文的前胸烙下數個吻痕，就像要將蓋文完全刻上自己的記號一般。  
「奈斯……」蓋文環住RK900的頸部，再次把身體往RK900身上蹭去。  
RK900的手游移到蓋文的大腿內側，拉開能容納自己的空間，讓兩人幾乎緊貼在一起，蓋文沒有抗拒，把腳勾上了RK900，又再次主動吻住他。  
他的出現打亂了一切。  
就算用盡了一切能想到的方法想把RK900趕走，RK900還是選擇了待在蓋文身旁，默默地陪過他難以入眠的夜，等他發現時，RK900的存在已成為了習慣。  
矛盾。  
蓋文心裡其實非常明白RK900對待自己是獨一無二的，就算是無理的任性也極為包容，然而看在旁人眼裡，他就是個讓RK900委曲難伸的混蛋。  
在人類意識開始迷濛前，RK900退了些許，讓新鮮的空氣回到蓋文的肺部，無比挑逗的吻與身體的磨蹭，讓蓋文原本就已微脹的下身撐起底褲，尖端的微溼，持續升高的體溫，都說明了他高漲的情慾。  
RK900摟著他的腰，圈上蓋文幾乎勃起的肉柱，順著充血冒出的血管撫弄，懷裡的人跟著RK900的動作顫起，原本只是輕抓著的手指逐漸加重了力道，喘息也更急促，身體過快的反應讓蓋文想推開RK900，反讓對方環得更緊，低下頭去含住胸上的乳尖。  
「啊、啊……」同時襲來的刺激讓蓋文原本忍在口中的呻吟流洩，弓起的身體更貼近RK900。「奈斯……」  
「你想要跟我說什麼嗎？」RK900更往下揉搓根部與囊袋的交界，忽輕忽重的力道讓蓋文顫抖放得更大，幾近抽筋的緊縮感使蓋文的腳更不由自主的往RK900身上攀。  
「給、給我……」  
「只要是你的要求，我全部都會給你。」RK900望進蓋文灰綠色的眸裡，人類的心思太過複雜，如果可以，他多麼希望能占滿蓋文所有的視線、心思，讓他不再去思考任何的一切。  
蓋文湊近RK900吻住，原本封閉的心早已被他推開一道細縫，流洩進來的光芒是如此美麗燦爛，卻也眩目地讓他不敢直視。  
RK900褪去蓋文僅存的衣物，沾溼手指往後方的狹道探進，柔嫩的洞口輕易地被擠開，他輕而易舉地找到蓋文最敏感的點，輾壓上去。  
「啊啊、唔！」蓋文環著壓抑不住自己的聲音，只能任由它渲洩。  
當蓋文力道抓得更緊，顫抖得更加厲害，RK900就能更精準地刺激到對的點位，他加快了速度，往蓋文體內的深去。  
「唔啊！」蓋文被刺激到全身瑟縮，弓起的腰部反而把RK900的手指更吞進去了些，RK900順勢再放進一指，溫柔耐心地在軟肉上揉撐，好讓蓋文作好迎接他的完全準備。  
水汽襲上蓋文的眼底，不停竄高的體溫在皮膚上造出薄汗，脹得硬挺的莖頂滲出前液，幾乎貼緊的身體相互磨擦，RK900黑色襯衫沾染了好幾處水漬，沉浸在吻中的兩人一點也不在乎。  
RK900把自己的外套披在蓋文身上，讓他躺平下來，蓋文一直無法平復回來的呼吸領著胸膛上下起伏，滾落的水珠從他的身上劃過，淺緋的皮膚看起來十分誘人。  
「你真的…讓我無法自制…」RK900的細吻落在蓋文的小腹，手撫摸大腿根部，卻避開真正讓他興奮的位置，撓得蓋文不安份地扭動著。  
「別這樣、拜託……」情慾高漲的身體更明確地感受到後庭帶來的空虛感，逼得蓋文只能出聲示弱。  
「那你要我怎麼，說出來告訴我？」RK900明知故問，他當然知道蓋文想要什麼，就想讓蓋文多開口求他一些。  
灰碧的眼睛驚愕短短幾秒，RK900似乎在他的臉上發現又多了一層紅粉的色調。  
「我…我想要你、進入我……」蓋文用顫抖的聲音開口，手瑟瑟地拉住RK900的衣角。  
「我知道。」RK900的笑裡帶著壞，將挺拔的尖端抵上方才被他愛撫過的穴口，將自己一點一點推送進去。  
「啊哈、哈、啊啊……」蓋文的後穴頓時被塞滿，發出陣陣呢喃，不自由主的顫慄由下身往上竄開，連抓住RK900都無力而為。  
「蓋文…」原本想慢慢推進的RK900，忍不住扣住他的腰際，直接頂進最深處。  
「啊！啊噎！」突然衝進的刺激讓蓋文弓起身，大口大口地猛烈喘息起來。  
RK900並沒打算讓蓋文平靜下來，擺起腰支在蓋文的體內推送，讓蓋文一顫一顫地，快感不停地被堆疊起來，誘人的淫吟從他口中不停洩出，鼓舞RK900加快速度，一次又一次地輾過他軟穴裡的騷點，RK900無節制的速度把蓋文弄得渾身發麻，每次抽插都讓他難以抑止地顫抖吟哦。  
「啊、啊哈、啊！」  
他伸手套環住蓋文的莖柱，配合自己抽插的速度套弄著，前後同時入侵的快感讓蓋文全身痙攣起來，劇烈的收縮把RK900包覆得緊實到也忍不住擰起眉，不自覺地加重套弄蓋文的力道。  
「啊啊！啊——」一陣痙縮從蓋文的大腿衝往被RK900握住的肉莖，腥白色的體液逕射而出，落在他的腹部及RK900的手上。  
RK900放開手，像是想把自己深埋入蓋文體內一樣地撞進蓋文的深處，伴隨著足以令他過載的資訊量，不停地衝進他的中樞。  
「啊啊、奈斯！啊哈、哈……！」  
炙熱的仿生精液注進蓋文體內，仿生人快達過載的機體泛著熱氣，防護機制讓他如同人類一樣喘著氣，藉此降低自己的溫度。  
「蓋文，我愛——」  
蓋文在RK900還沒說完時，摟住他的頸部，直接將他的話吞進去。  
RK900在心底嘆息，蓋文明知他的心，卻不想承認，也不讓他承認。  
「我先去洗澡……」蓋文逃避了RK900的眼神，抓起之前被隨意丟置的衣物進入浴室。  
如果是平常的RK900應該會就此放過蓋文，不過今天在他自己意識過來之前，他已經將手擋在蓋文即將關上的浴室門上了。  
「你幹嘛？」蓋文恢復成平時那種防衛過剩的口氣，惹得RK900嘆了口氣。  
「我幫你洗吧？」  
「不用，我自己可以。」RK900炙熱的目光弄得蓋文渾身不自在。  
「你知道今天是什麼日子？」  
「什麼日子，我不知道。」蓋文決定裝傻到底，轉身扭開蓮蓬頭的水柱。  
RK900上前，從後方環抱住蓋文，把頭埋進他的頸間。「如果今天能有個願望，我想許願。」  
「……你想許什麼願？」  
「說出來的話，蓋文會願意幫我實現嗎？」  
蓋文猶豫了許久，才緩緩張口。「我沒辦法——」  
「我的願望，只有你。」  
一陣苦澀酸疼霸占蓋文的胸口，仿生人的死心踏地如此昭然若揭，他卻早已不願意再相信一切。  
「總有一天……」你會離開的，就跟當初自己心死，捨棄一切一樣。  
「總有一天……是嗎？」RK900將蓋文摟得更緊，蓋文心中空掉的那一大片，何時才能被他給填滿？  
蓋文在心中嘆了口氣，難得伸手摸了摸RK900的頭。「我完全不知道該準備什麼，像漢克那樣高調也不是我的風格，所以…」  
「我不需要那些。」RK900偎著蓋文，衣物已經被浴室的水氣弄得溼淋。  
他沉默了好陣子後，又拍拍RK900。「生日快樂，雖然好像遲了一些。」  
剛才跨過午夜的鈴聲已經響起，時間已經來到11月29日。然而日期時間只不過是人類對這個世界自己增加的定義，擁抱著人類的仿生人並不在乎。  
他想跟他一起定義快樂這件事。


End file.
